A Sweet Snack
by schizophrenicpsycho666
Summary: Shunsui/Ukitake. Implied Shuhei/Kira. A hot spring with a hot Ukitake and a hungry Shunsui. :


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE WONDERFUL TITE KUBO DOES....I 3 YOU TITE!!!!

Warning: This does contain yaoi action with Shunsui/Ukitake, Shuhei/Kira...so once again if you are not a big little boy/girl ninja you should not read it. This chapter contains hot sweaty man sex....damn I sound like a pervert...^0^ anyways enjoy this and review or I might never write again....."_Oh, how sad the world would be," Frank exclaimed taking a drag from his cigarette._

A/N: This could very well turn into more chapters depending on how many reviews and stuff... . I have learned more English...so it should sound much better than Wishful Dreams. I would only hope that you will leave me many reviews and love my story as much as I loved writing it......^-^ please enjoy and review, because so far reviews have kept me malnourished. I have tried to keep Shunsui and Ukitake as well as Shuhei and Kira in character as best as I can so above all enjoy.

Chapter 1: A Sweet Snack

Shunsui strolled across the courtyard making his way towards the darkened dojo.

"Hmm....Ukitake should still be sleeping... I should bring him some lunch."the older man muttered, tapping the small white box he held.

Shunsui peeked in to see Ukitake sleeping soundly under his light cotton sheet. Shunsui slipped off his waraji as he entered the dojo.

"Hey there, I brought you some food!" He announced with his usual doofy smile.

Ukitake shifted his hips and parted his sleep-crusted eyes slowly, smiling softly at the taller man.

"O-oh....thank you, Shunsui." Replied the other, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the sleeve of his cotton yukata. "You're up quite early. What would be the special occasion if I may ask?" The sleepy silver-haired man questioned.

"Nothing really, oh and it's the afternoon. Shuhei made some really yummy food and I thought maybe you would like some, seeing how Retsu won't let you leave your room." He said in a boyish tone.

"What about-" Ukitake began. He was quickly interrupted by the soft kiss of Shunsui.

"Please just eat something, you look rather pale and famished," Shunsui said, backing onto the sheet covered tatami with a smile.

Ukitake lowered his eyes to the wrapped lunch. Ukitake slowly opened the packed lunch exposing pickled ume ochazuke and tea poured over rice with Japanese apricots.

"It looks quite delicious." Ukitake murmured as he broke his hashi in two. He reached for his napkin on the low table beside the tatami, which was covered with medication and small tissues.

Ukitake looked nervously out of the window onto the afternoon-lit courtyard. Nanao was waiting patiently at the door of the dojo looking toward the parted curtain. "I believe that your...um....Nanao is looking for you."

"She can wait. I'm spending time here right now, and I haven't seen you in three days." Shunsui remarked through his clenched jaw and furrowed brow.

"Oh....I'm....,"Ukitake began, lowering his eyes onto his 'lunch'.

Shunsui leaned into Ukitake, kissing him harshly but passionately on the lips and causing the thirteenth captain to flush. Shunsui ran his fingers through silvery locks, strengthening the kiss. He dug his fingers into Shunsui's back, forcing him on top of himself.

"Wa-wait.....Nanao is outside....and she will-" Ukitake mumbled against Shunsui's lips.

"I told you _Nanao_ can wait." Shunsui insisted, shoving Ukitake back onto the mat. Shunsui gently shifted Ukitake arm out of his cotton yukata kissing his exposed chest softly.

Ukitake moaned softly in Shunsui's ear. Flinching slightly, the smaller of the two shrank back against the plaster off-white wall.

"Shunsui.....could we......later when your....um....-"Ukitake was interrupted by an abrupt kiss.

"I understand you still don't feel well, and well... these walls are practically made out of paper so I _will_ meet you this evening." Shunsui said in his boyish tone. Shunsui grabbed his hat and slipped on his waraji, nodding at Ukitake before he left.

Ukitake closed his eyes and rested his head against the rocky wall of the spring. "I hope Shinsui meets me soon, I am becoming quite tired.......and....." Ukitake opened his eyes to find Shuhei and Kira bounding his way.

Shuhei tossed his towel down on the wooden steps paying no mind to the floating Captain. The sickly man sighed, closing his eyes once more.

"_Come on_ Kira don't be that way!" Shuhei chuckled, holding Kira's towel above his head. Kira's face turned a bright scarlet making an attempt towards the steamy water. Kira eased his body into the steaming pool.

"No, because if I come over there you will trick me again."pouted the blond lieutenant "Hello, Captain!" Kira chirped ignoring the pestering Shuhei. Shuhei strolled toward Kira and began harassing him in the humid spring.

"I promise! Just come here pleeeeeeaaaaaaassseee?"Shuhei said, chuckling and whipping Kira's towel in the air, tossing it onto his own towel as he stepped into the water.

"Oooh warm." He said with a light chuckle. Pulling himself closer to Kira his hands slipped around his waist massaging his nether-regions.

"Sh-Shuhei."Kira moaned making an attempt to escape the probing digits, splashing towards the half-sleeping captain.

"Okay, but-" Kira cut himself off. "Uh....um....captain someone is-" Kira stopped himself, deepening the blush on his own cheeks.

Shunsui appeared behind Ukitake, brushing damp tendrils from his furrowed brow. Ukitake began to flush a bright pink.

"I-I wasn't expecting you so......I mean if you want......you may jo-" The captain was interrupted by a wet kiss from Shunsui. Kira's eyes widened.

"Um....Shuhei we should probably be going..." Kira pointed towards the gated spring on the other side of their current position.

Shuhei pulled his dripping muscular body out of the water; gripping Kira by his bare hips and toting him away towards the fenced spring.

"I was told that I could find you here." Shunsui spoke softly, removing his kimono revealing his muscular chest. He slowly waded into the spring to get used to the heated water.

"I am very glad to see that you decided to come back." Ukitake smiled softly, sloshing damp locks from the back of his neck to the side. Shunsui shifted closer to the thirteenth captain, caressing the soft flesh of his chest.

"I have been waiting for this all day." Shunsui remarked, placing his knee between Ukitake's thighs.

Ukitake's face glistened in the moonlight, the soft light reflecting a sweet pink on his cheeks. Ukitake's lips parted slightly, yearning for another's. Shunsui's hands worked themselves down his partner's inner thighs. Ukitake slowly parted his thighs, drawing Shunsui even more impossibly closer. Shunsui pulled Ukitake up to wrap his legs around his legs.

"Shunsui....wait...."Ukitake began as his sex-drive taking over. "I think it would be best if we...went inside...so that...."Ukitake was abruptly interrupted by the digits probing his assets.

"Ukitake, you fuss too much, you should just enjoy things more often."Shunsui grunted against Ukitake's ear pushing the two against the wall of the spring.

"Shunsui....I have never outside...the...."Ukitake stuttered while Shunsui licked his neck softly.

"Don't worry, I made sure that _no one_ would bother us, and any ways it's past Nanao's bedtime. I told her not to wait on me."comforted Shunsui adding a kiss to calm Ukitake's nerves. Ukitake closed his eyes gently resting his head against the wooden platform. Shunsui propped up Ukitake so that his bottom was touching Shunsui's inner thighs and his length. A moan escaped Ukitake's parted pouted lips yearning for touch. Shunsui removed his digits from probing the silver-haired man's bottom. "I won't hurt you, I promise, this time will be easier."Shunsui reassured Ukitake by enveloping his mouth in a passionate kiss. Shunsui licked Ukitake's parted lips thrusting into him with a grunt against the metallic-haired man's ear.

"Please be careful, the last time.....I bled" Ukitake moaned softly.

"That was your first"Shunsui began grunting while thrusting softly into the soft palate of Ukitake's fleshy pale behind. Ukitake lifted his hips moaning quietly, biting his own finger.

Ukitake moaned loudly echoing down the wooden hallway of the open-doored dojo. Embarrassed Ukitake burred his face into Shunsui's wet, sweaty neck. "You are sweating,"Ukitake said sniffing the chocolate-brown haired man's neck. Shunsui thrust deeper into Ukitake shoving him forcefully onto himself. "Shunsui,"Ukitake moaned biting his finger harder drawing crimson droplets. Shunsui quickly lapped at Ukitake's bloody finger. Ukitake's blush deepened gripping Shunsui's tan back clawing him softly. The thirteenth captain slammed his hips against the brunette man. Shunsui responded by grasping and massaging Ukitake's delicate pale member.

"W-wh...what are you-," Ukitake whispered horsely, holding back a moan. Shunsui withdrew from Ukitake leaving him feeling empty. The large brunette abruptly pulled himself and the bewildered lover out of the steaming spring.

"I want a sweet snack," Shunsui remarked eying Ukitake's wet body in his arms, venturing up the dojo stairs.

"Shunsui, it is much too late to eat anything."Ukitake stammered frowning for not being able to keep his partner satisfied.

"This is a different kind of snack, Ukitake. Much better than any food I will ever eat," Shusui added with his usual boyish grin.

Ukitake smiled softly, amused at the remark. Shunsui had made it into their room at last and laid the smaller of the two on the tatami, mat. He walked toward the hikido, sliding door closing it. Ukitake shifted under the cotton lavender sheet to hide his naked body. "Are you trying to hide from me?" Shunsui questioned with a grin. Ukitake blushed biting his lip. Shunsui sauntered toward the shy naked captain. Bending down to eye level with the smaller man he raised the sheet reviling pale sweaty thighs. Shunsui crawled between the stiff thighs of the thirteenth captain. Ukitake lifted his thighs signaling that he understood the other's intentions. Shunsui caressed and teased Ukitake's member slowly. The eighth captain lowered his mouth onto the thirteenth captain enveloping his member. Shunsui ran his slick muscle along the throbbing vein of his member.

Ukitake moaned groping Shunsui's back sinking his nails into his already scratched back. "N-no...I'm going to-"Ukitake bit sharply on dried bloody patch on his index finger.

"Mmmmm," Shunsui growled lapping slowly at Ukitake's length. Ukitake thrust into the eighth captain's hot steaming mouth. Shunsui licked the pearls at the tip of Ukitake's rosy head, swallowing hungrily. Pulling back and falling onto the tatami next to the exhausted gray-haired man.

"Such a delicious snack," Shunsui said exhaling licking his lips. Ukitake blushed brushing wet tendrils from his sweaty forehead, and pulling the sheet over his and Shunsui's body.

Author's Note: Yea!! I have finished chapter one. I feel so accomplished!! Anyways any comments or suggestions just review me and I will listen to what you have to say. I really need reviews to stay alive.


End file.
